Before Mum Was Mum
by sjt1988
Summary: James Potter comes across a shoebox that was his mothers. James, his brother, sister, and his cousins Rose and Hugo go through it. They find things that thier mothers wouldn't do. Can they keep it in or will it come out.


It was raining and James was bored out of his mind. Lily came and asked him if he want to play hide and seek with her and Hugo. James shook his head; he was too old to play. He was ten and a year before he would go to Hogwarts. Lily ran off. The next person to come in his room was Al.

"James, come and play with us." Al looked at his brother. James shook his head. Al smiled. "I know you think that you are too old to play but there is nothing else to do. Rose and I are playing." James thought for second, Fred and Louis would never have to know that he played hide and seek with his brother and sister.

"Okay but I'm not counting first." James got and followed his brother to Lily's room.

Everyone was excited to see him. They decide that Rose would count first. Rose closed her eyes and counted to ten. Everyone ran from the room. James ran to his parents' room. He thought that Rose wouldn't find him here. He went in the closet and hid behind his dad's dress robes. He must have hit something because a box fell off the self from above. It was a shoe box that said 1998-2005. He opened the box and saw a bunch of pictures. He had to show this to everyone under ten. He waited until Rose found him. He was the last she had to look for.

"Rose, look what I found," James showed her the shoe box. "Is everyone in Lily's room?" Rose smiled and nodded. They went to Lily's room. James closed Lily's door so his mother wouldn't know what they were doing. "We're done playing hide and seek," James announced to the room. There were moans from Hugo and Lily. "I found something more fun." He showed them the shoe box.

Everyone got on the bed with the box in the center of it. James opened the box and took out a couple of pictures. Everyone followed his suit. James looked at the first picture and saw his mum and dad; they were younger and kissing behind a tree. Mum gave the person who was taking the picture the middle finger. The one time he put his middle finger up Mum saw and he had to spend ten minutes in his room. He looked at the next picture and saw his parents doing something that he never wanted to see. He threw that picture back in the box.

The next picture was Mum and his aunts in string bikini on some beach. They all had some drink in their hands. They were laughing about something. James decided he might keep this picture and show Fred and Louis their mums. He put that picture in his pocket. There were pictures of his mum doing things that she wouldn't let him do. Some she was dressed like a lady of the night. He learned that line from his dad when he was working on a case. There were pictures of her with Aunt Hermione which took a minute to realize that it was her. She didn't dress like that anymore. As a matter of fact his mom didn't dress that way either. Mum wore jeans and jumpers must of the time. Sometimes she had to wear a dress because she and Dad had to go to a work party.

One of the best pictures was one that Hugo had found. "It looks like our mother's got tattoos," He passed it around to everyone; James was the last to get it. There was Mum and Aunt Hermione showing their tattoos. Mum had it on her upper thigh. It was of a stag. Aunt Hermione got hers on the back of her shoulder. It said 'Weasley is my King' with a crown around it. They look happy about getting it. James looked puzzled he never saw this on his mum. They finished looking at the pictures and put it back where James had found it. They made a pack not to say a word to anyone about what they found.

That night James kept looking at woman who made his dinner. She was wearing jeans and a jumper. He saw Lily and Al trying to see where the tattoo was. He tried to picture his mum in something else besides jeans and jumper but he couldn't. His parents gave them weird looks through most of dinner. No one said a word for many years.

James was eighteen at the time when it all came out. They were having dinner with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Al and Rose were auguring about who was Head Boy along with Rose when Al flipped Rose the middle finger.

"Albus Severus," Ginny yelled at her son. Al smiled at his mother.

"Come on, Mum it wasn't like you never flipped anyone off before." Ginny blushed.

"I never flipped anyone off," Ginny said. Al smiled like he was ready to let out a secret.

"That not what I saw," Al said. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Albus, what are you talking about." Ginny traded a look with her husband, brother, and sister-in-law.

"There a picture out there of you flipping the person behind the camera." James never saw his mother blush very red. It almost made him want to laugh.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe when I was younger," It looked like Uncle Ron wanted to say something but Aunt Hermione hit him.

After that dinner went off very well until James raised his arm and everyone saw the tattoo that was on his arm. It was of a lion and a date. Ginny saw it. "James, what is that on your arm?"

"It's a tattoo," James said without looking at his plate but there was a smile on his face. "It's not like you don't have one, Mum." James and all the kids looked at Ginny to see her reaction.

It looked like Ginny wanted to say something but only he lips were moving. She looked at Aunt Hermione. Hermione shook her head like the kids shouldn't have known about the tattoos that they got in their last year of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry wanted to laugh at their wives but knew if they did they would be sleeping on the couch tonight. James spoke up.

"Mum, don't try to deny it. It's on your tight and Aunt Hermione we know your is on the back of your of shoulder." Ginny and Hermione both turned to color red.

"Mum," Rose said. "We know that yours said 'Weasley is my king.' What we want to know is who your king is and there has to be a story behind that." Rose always tried to get her Mum speechless. The kids already knew it was about Ron.

"Your father is my king and during out fifth year…" Hermione told the story about how Ron became the king.

"Why did you get the tattoo?" Lily asked.

"Your aunt here got a little drunk and had me help her out of the castle. We were…" Aunt Hermione started.

"If I remember right you were a little drunk too." Ginny said. They went and told the story of how they got their tattoos.

Later that night Ginny got the shoebox down from her closet and threw it in the fire. Ginny watched her memories burn up and that all they were, memories before the children came and after the war. Harry came over and wrapped his arms around her. "We still have the memories." He kissed the top of her head. Ginny nodded. "Soon we can make more once Lily leaves Hogwarts." Ginny laughed and turned around in her husband's arms.

"We can start now," Ginny kissed him.


End file.
